Diamond of Darkhold, my way
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: Ok so, have you ever wondered what would happen if Doon hadn't escaped? Or if Lina actually got help in a decent time limit so she could save him? here's how I think the story should have gone. rated T for small bits of language. DISCONTINUED SORRY
1. Daydreams

Diamond of Darkhold, my way

OK, so you know when Lina leaves Doon in Ember to get help? Well here's what I think is what should have happen.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, well, this story would actually been published. But it's not.

This story will alternate between what's going on with Lina, Doon, and Lizzie. Maybe other characters as the story continues. Idk.

Lina: Are there going to be Fluffy parts? (Said while looking at Doon while Doon slowly edged away from her)

Me: Yes, of course. Why not?

Doon: I don't know…we may be better off without them…(Lina's leaning in making kissie faces at him while he backs away disgusted)

Me: NO! There must be Fluff!

Lina: Yeah! Go Fluffinesss!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1-Daydreams

"I still can't believe you and Doon did this Lina." Lina's friend Lizzie Bisco said (note that we have already realized the little savior vision that Lizzie has in her head). Lizzie, Lina, Dr. Hester, Mr. Harrow, and the three town leaders were all in a fast little wagon heading towards Ember.

"Doon convinced me that we should go back to Ember, okay? Just forget about that now. We need to focus on getting Doon out of there." Lina said sitting in the front next to Mary, jumping in her seat with anticipation. They had finally reached a distance where Lina could see the entrance to Ember clearly.

As soon as they were close enough, Lina jumped from the wagon and sped towards the crack in the mountain that they had to crawl through. "Hurry! We might be able to reach him before they do something truly terrible to him!" Lina said as she lit her candle and started down the narrow slope. The others followed as carefully as they could.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Lizzie screamed. Lina turned and saw Dr. Hester and Mary pulling Lizzie back on to the narrow path from the edge.

"Lizzie! What were you doing?" Lina said worriedly. Lizzie gasped for breath for a minute and finally looked at Lina with a sorry expression. "Sorry, I-I was daydreaming for a minute." She said.

"We don't have time to daydream! I'm sorry Lizzie, but this is important." Lina said seriously. She stared at Lizzie and Lizzie stared back with a hard expression. Finally, she nodded. Lina took her hand and they started back down the slope carefully, but quickly to try to find Doon. _How on earth could she be daydreaming?_ Lina thought. _And what was she thinking about?_ Lina was suddenly curious. But she knew it would have to wait until after she found Doon. She had to find him. Suddenly, a sudden rush went rushing through her stomach and ears as she thought of him. _What if he was in danger? What if those people hurt him? Would they feed him? What are they doing to him right now? I hope he's okay. Why do I feel like this...I'm a little confused…why do I want to find Doon totally helpless? I want to save him but he isn't totally helpless. Not the way I'm thinking right now any way. _She imagined him cowering in fear and herself saving him somehow while everyone else was coming rather slowly behind her. By the time they got there Doon was being cradled in Lina's arms as she calmed him and hugged him. _"I don't know what I'd do without you, Lina."_ She imagined him say. She smiled and their faces slowly came together…

Lina shook her head rapidly. No, that couldn't possibly happen. They were friends and nothing more than that. Right?

Going to Doon…

The Troggs were all busy with one thing or another as Doon stayed chained together watching them from a bit of a distance.

"Droon! Get your butt over here! We have to discuss where we can nail next." Trogg said. Doon sighed and walked over keeping his distance from Kanza and Yorick. "Okay kids, see that building way over that way? That's where we'll go today. All of you grab a sack and a hat and get moving." Trogg said pointing toward the Northwest. Right near the way out of Ember. Doon stared at him wondering if he could be so dumb as to let him go over in that direction…

Doon: …

Lina: Ooooooh…

Me: What?

Lina: So how many people are going to have a crush on Doon? *Smiling*

Me: …I don't know…

Doon: *coughs nervously*

Me: Well sorry!

Doon: It's not you…*staring at Lina who is slowly inching her way toward him as he backs away*

Me: oh. Don't worry about it.* pulls out a small remote and presses the top button*

Lina: OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the f*** was that!?!

Me:*Smiling like an insane maniac* your shock collar. Stay away from him or I'll turn this puppy up to high voltage.

Lina:…fine.

Me: Okay well, please review! (Review my mini convos w/ lina & doon 2;))

Lina(in the background): How do you get this frikin' thing off!?! How the hell did you get it on me in the first place!?!

Doon:Thanks.

Me: No prob.


	2. Pain and Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, well, this story would actually been published. But it's not.

This story will alternate between what's going on with Lina, Doon, and Lizzie. Maybe other characters as the story continues. Idk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Me: Hello again! If you've read this far, then that means either you're mentally retarded, you were only curious to see what other girl would fall for Doon, or you're actually enjoying the story.

Lina: My guess is the second one!

Doon: …I would have to go with…idk…the third one?

Me: aaaawwwww…*Blush*

Lina: Hey! What's in this chapter? Please tell me there is more Fluffiness!*eyeing Doon and slowly inching toward him*

Me: Maybe…*Pulls out small remote and pushes top button*

Lina:*Leaning in to kiss Doon* OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!*Jumps up in pain*

Doon: Thank you.

Me: No problem. It's kinda fun. Now on with the story!

**Chapter two- Pain and planning**

Lina picked up the pace a little when she neared the bottom.

"Lina, dear, please slow down just a little. We don't have your energy!" Dr. Hester exclaimed, panting next to Doon's father. She looked back and saw Lizzie leading the tired pack of people make their way slowly down the end of the slope.

"Hurry, we're almost in the City. We just have to-"Lina stopped short as she remembered what they had to do. She wished Doon were here to help her get over that dreaded bridge. Those two measly planks that stood over those who died and were thrown into the trench. Lina gulped.

"What was that Lina? I couldn't hear what you said." Lizzie called from behind. Lina stopped. She had reached it. Those two planks. She was scared out of her wits. "Okay, we just have to make it over these planks. Then we will be in the City." Lina said.

She took a deep breath, looked straight ahead, and thought only two things. _Don't look down. You have to save Doon. Don't look down. You __have __to save Doon._ Slowly, she made her way across the bridge. "Come on!" Lina called. "Just don't look down and everything will be okay."

Lizzie was just starting to take her second step when she heard Lina say that. And of course, because she said that, Lizzie just _had_ to look down. We all know what she saw. All those bones just barely visible with small shadows quickly darting over them. Rats. Bugs. And who knows what else. Even though she saw this, Lizzie had a stronger stomach to these things than Lina so she gulped and pressed forward. _For Doon and Lina,_ she thought.

Soon everyone was across the bridge. As soon as Lina saw that the last person had made it over, she set out at top speed towards the City. "Hurry! We don't know what kind of torture they could be putting him through!" Lina called behind. Everyone rushed along to catch up with her (even if nobody could). She counted the doors and tried to follow the pulsing light of the giant fire in the middle of the city.

Eventually she came across Doon's pack that he had dropped when he was captured. She took hold of it and stuffed it in her own pack. She rushed back to the group as they followed somewhat slowly behind her.

"Okay everybody. We have to be quiet now, or they will take us and put us in Doon's position." Lina explained.

Going to Doon…

Doon had started to head in the direction tat Trogg had pointed out keeping his distance from Kanza as he did so.

"Doom! Get over here! You think I'm stupid enough to let you go over there?" Doon stayed silent." Well, I'm not. You are such a stupid boy." Trogg chuckled to himself. He turned his back on Doon.

"I _do _think you are a little stupid." Doon said under his breath so no one could hear. "What was that?" Trogg said in a dangerous tone."

"Nothing. I said nothing." Doon said a little too quickly. "You little liar!" Trogg said terrifyingly and struck Doon across the face.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Doon yelled cringing to the ground holding his face. Tears blazed in his eyes.

Back to Lina and Lizzie…

"…and then Doon will be safe. Got that everybody? And if anything goes wrong, then split up. The only way of communication they have is their voices so if we split up and go in different directions; they won't be able to catch us all. "Lina explained. The group nodded and started to go back to surround the square. That's when they heard a loud yell; clearly Doon's. Lina heard Doon's father gasp and start muttering to himself. Lina went the other way and got into position.

Me: Sorry. That was a little long. And btw, when ____ appears, that's when the chapter begins or ends. When you see ~~~~~ that's when the scene is changing.

Doon: Coolio.

Lina: yeah…Happy!

Me: what is?

Lina: I don't know.

Doon: (Rolls his eyes) Lina you are so weird.

Lina: Thank you! You know…it's good to be weird. (Weird smile on her face)

Doon: (backing away from her) yeah…

Me: Don't make me Lina.

Lina: Don't make you do what?

Me: (Whips out remote and smiles evilly)

Lina: uh-oh

Me: Prepare for pain! (I press top button laughing maniacally)

Doon and Me: (while watching Lina being shocked in blue light)…

Doon: this is kind of fun to watch…

Me: yeah…well! Pleeze review! And don't forget the mini convos! (Doon walks away in one direction and I walk away in the other while Lina is still being shocked in blue light)


	3. Side Note

Me: I'm so sorry I'm taking so long! My dad completely unplugged my computer & I haven't been able to do anything.

Doon: It's okay. I'm sure the viewers will understand.

Lina: Yeah, or they could totally stalk you or kill you bcuz you took so long.

Me: *Pulls out remote & presses button*

Lina: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Me: ^-^

Doon: (to himself) Just back away slowly…

Scene: Doon inching away from slightly insane girl that's torturing another.


	4. Action

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, well, this story would actually been published. But it's not.

This story will alternate between what's going on with Lina, Doon, and Lizzie. Maybe other characters as the story continues. Idk.

Me: Welcome back! I hope you actually ENJOYED the last chapter. You know if you're STILL reading this, you must really be mentally retarded…Or you wanted to see who kisses Doon first or something like that. Sorry about how long all this took.

Lina: hmm…(whimpers)

Doon: What's wrong?

Lina: Awwwww…you DO care for me…

Doon: NO…I asked you what was wrong.

Lina: but you still care.

Doon: Whatever. Let's just get on with the story.

Me: Yeah! Onward!

Chapter 3-Action

Lina circled around to the back of City Hall and found the emergency door open. She walked inside and remembered her first day as messenger. As she walked towards the roof, she remembered the day of the Singing. That was her last day in Ember. The day the city went into a total blackout, but kept on singing. Definitely not a day she would forget.

At last she came to the door that leads to the roof when someone touched her shoulder. She gasped and turned to see…Lizzie.

"Lina, I'm just not comfortable with this." Lizzie whispered. "Can I switch places with you?" Lina stared at her, astonished.

"Of course you can, Lizzie." Lina said surprised. Lina bounded back down the stairs as quickly as she could to get into Lizzie's old position. _ I wonder why she wanted to switch,_ Lina thought.

Going to Doon…

"Get up boy!" Trogg yelled. Doon slowly sat up holding his face and looked around through tear-filled eyes. Even though his vision was a little blurry, he could still see Minnie, Kanza, Yorick, and Scawgo all staring at Doon. "I said stand up, not sit up!" Trogg yelled. Doon shifted his body so he was on all fours and staggered to his feet.

"Well go on then! Go see what you can find!" Trogg yelled at Kanza, Yorick, and Scawgo. They scampered off into the darkness, scared. That's when Doon heard a noise. He wiped his eyes and looked up to see Lizzie looking down with wide, frightened eyes. _ She did it!_ Doon thought. _ Lina made it back and got help!_

Going to Lizzie…

Lizzie looked down frightened, especially when Doon looked up and saw her. After seeing her, she watched Doon as he looked around and saw everyone else. _ Don't worry, Doon. This mess will all be over soon and you will be back home, safe and sound. _ Lizzie thought.

Going to Lina…

_Doon! Those dirty, rotten, no-good…wait. What am I doing?_ Lina thought. She caught Lizzie's eye and gave her the signal.

Lina watched as Lizzie started calling, shouting, and waving. Surprisingly, Lizzie started dancing too. She watched as the man stared in astonishment and soon started yelling. He ran to the back door just as Lizzie jumped off the roof and onto the roof of the Prison Room. Lina watched as Mr. Harrow, Ben, and Wilmer all ran forward to hold Minnie still while Mary ran to the back to lock the door. Dr. Hester and Lina ran forward to help Doon.

"Doon!" Lina cried. Doon turned so fast, he nearly got whiplash.

"Lina! You did it! I can't believe you did that so quickly." Doon said. Lina ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Lina? Um…"

"Yes, Doon?" Lina said backing away from the hug. Lina looked at him as he pointed down to his feet. She looked down and saw the shackles that bound his ankles together."Oh!" Lina exclaimed. She looked around frantically for a screwdriver or hammer. Then she saw something around the woman's neck. She was still struggling frantically to break free of the men's grasp, but she just couldn't. While she flailed around, something shiny on her neck caught Lina's eye. Lina walked over.

"It's okay. Calm down please. We are only here to get our friend." Lina said calmly.

"NO! He's not supposed to leave!" Minnie yelled. Lina looked at the others puzzled.

"Why not?" Lina said. Minnie continued to struggle.

"He can't leave. Neither can you, now that you've found our home. Nobody can have this place! It's ours! Once people up there finds out there is so much to discover and so much room to settle down in, they will start herding here and this place will never be ours again!" Minnie cried. Lina stared at her shocked.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but your making a mistake. Sure, there may be lots of things to find, but the people that lived here left for a reason." Lina said.

"How would you know? You're just a child!" Minnie exclaimed while tears sprung into her eyes.

"Because," Lina said,"I used to live here. This used to be my home." Minnie stared at her, her face mixed with confusion and surprise.

"No, that's impossible." Minnie said with the slightest bit or fear in her voice. Lina closed her eyes and nodded at her. Tears started falling down both their cheeks. Minnie because of all that was happening and Lina because she was back in her home, but with a family still living inside of it. A poor one at that. A family that was saying that it was theirs and _only_ theirs. The very thought of a person (or people) coming down here to take it as their own and rename it and, well, everything else surprised Lina.

Lina opened her eyes and noticed something around the sobbing woman's neck. She looked closer to find a small key sparkling in the firelight.

"Hey!" Lina yelled. The sobbing woman looked up right when Lina grabbed the key as it hung in midair. Lina yanked it off easily and ran to Doon. "I hope this is the right key." Lina said more to herself than to Doon. She shoved it into the keyhole and turned it. The shackles came loose enough for Doon to kick them off.

"Lina, you did it!" Doon said. Just then, Lizzie started running towards them. "Lizzie!" booth Doon and Lina yelled.

And then they all ran towards each other like in those weird romance movies. THE END!

Doon and Lina: WHAT!?!

Me: Just kidding!

Lina: *Sigh in relief* okay.

Doon: Good. You can't be done yet!

Me: Why? Why can't it end all corny with no real purpose?

Lina: Whatever happened to them? Where are Trogg and his family?

Me: * Pulls out remote and pushes button* Hee hee. That's for me to know and for you and the rest of the readers to find out.

Lina: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!(While in bright blue light in midair; just like cartoons!)

Doon: Uuhhh….*backing away slowly*

Me: *Laughing insanely*

Lina: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Me: HA! HAHA AAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Ha, ha ahem. Cough cough. Well then. *Walks away, Doon in the other direction, Lina still in blue light suspended in midair*


	5. Side NOte again

Me: Sorry readers. For some reason, my computer won't add _ and ~ to separate everything.

Lina: Ha ha!

Doon: Don't even think about doing that Lina.

Lina: Why not?

Me: *Glaring at her pulls out remote from no where and pushes button.*

Lina: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Doon: I warned you.

Me: Like I said b4, sorry. I hope it doesn't mess you up!


	6. Side note againagain!

**Me: My most apologies readers! If you didn't know, I'm working on another fanfic right now. If you like Phineas and Ferb then check it out! Oh and I'm sorry Lina.**

**Lina: Why?**

**Doon: In her other fanfic, there is another chic with a shock collar.**

**Me: Yeah. That's why you've been getting random shocks lately.**

**Lina:…oooooo…I wanna meet her…**

**Me: I'm sure you do. Anywho, again, my most sincere apologies readers! I've been busy with updating other things! Like my Profile! And my other story. Sorry, I actually have an ending for that one. This one, well, let's just say that it's incomplete both in and out of my brain. Try to figure that one out.**

**Doon: I get it.**

**Lina: *staring out into space with drool hanging out of her mouth* Huh? What? What happened?**

**Doon and Me: *Sigh***

**Doon: What are we going to do with her?**

**Me: I don't know…**

**Doon: *Slaps self in face* damn…**

**Me: Again, apologies! Please! If you can't wait for me to update, check out my profile! It has a poll on it! Then if you vote, the next chapter will be up as soon as ¡possible! (hehe. Spanish! Possible for those that are too dumb to figure THAT one out…)**

**Doon: Lina, what the F*** are you doing!?!**

**Lina: *looks up at Me and Doon while trying to chew on a piece of book.***

**Me: Hey! That's my Harry Potter book! Give it here!**

**Lina: *growls like a dog***

**Doon and Me: *Stares at her***

**Me: *Pulls out remote and pushes top button labeled "Lina"***

**Lina: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**Doon: Why is it labeled 'Lina'?**

**Me: Isabella has a shock collar too. I needed another one and didn't want to mix them up. Any way, please go to my page and vote! It's you readers that make the next chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read ANOTHER side note! So****r****ry! The Future of my next chapter is in your hands! And that ends another craaaaaaazzzyyyy Side Note!**


	7. sorry, but hey! Side note note numba 4!

**Me: GOTOMYPOLLGOTOMYPOLLGOTOMYPOLLGOTOMYPOLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Doon: What? **

**Lina: She wants people to go to her poll.**

**Me: ^^ yup! Only ****4**** people have voted. I know I have more readers than that. VISIT MY PAGE AND VOTE!!!!! I know you must want something other than these stupid side notes…**

**Doon: YES!**

**Lina: DUH!**

**Me: Well, ya know, you can only have a real chapter if you vote! Here, go to my page .net/u/1534273/krazykookiegirl and at the very top, you will see my poll. VOTE!!!!**

**Lina: Why should they?**

**Doon: Yeah?**

**Me: Because. IF they don't I will discontinue this story and these little convos will disappear. And so will you.**

**Doon and Lina: …GO TO THE PAGE AND VOTE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: ^^ Thank you for supporting me guys!**

**Doon and Lina: …-_-*…..**


End file.
